Padre Lucas
"A'ye, Señor Let me help you with that, Por favor... Ahahah Bueno' ' dias y Adios!" '''Padre Lucas when he left the Cafe workplace! Montezuma Mayan conflict Legends said that "The Man who loves to become a normal being and have to care lots of children while being alone can get this Mask!" So one day, There was a guy who worked as a "Busboy" at a '"Bueno y Domicilio"' his name was '''Padré Lucas 教父ルーガ' Someday when he was off work duty he saw what his buddies are doing in a special night event. Two guys were wrestling each other, This not only inspired him but it made him realize why he was born in a village that is almost in endangered by Herr Braunland's Troops in [May 5, 3590]! '''So, He traveled and continued on and he went to the wrong cave, It became a circus and there was a trainer who wanted him to weight-lift some weight. He refused and escaped from that territory! Therefore he was a wanted fugitive in the Middle of the ''Neu Noire'' Mexico Area'. when he finally reached the top of the Mayan temple the door shuts by the time he entered the tomb! He found the legendary "'Lucha y Libre por vida"' Mask that was once worn by a wrestler a lot like Padré! 5 months later when limited food and supplies he packed on his big backpack! He had to escape and he saw signs of the spirits that Guided him during the 5 months of Training! Although The Mayan tribe knew that he was a foreign settler, He had to escape and reach on a small market and next to the mini mart there was a rowing boat, So he sailed for 1 month..... He then fainted and was drafted away from the ocean to an area known as Nightstruck Valley! He didn't meet anyone at the time, except for Zakurono! When he encountered him it was pretty much like a babbling contest and it's quite difficult to start a conversation! So, He now realized that Zakurono was a mute and not deaf! So, this has been a tired journey for Padre and he was only 19 at the time while Zakurono was 24 at the time and he was trying to apply for the Rising Sphere! There was Ambush by Chiara Braunland. He couldn't defend for him because Chiara sent a bunch of Guardians while being ambushed while Zakurono took a while to beat these guardians until they were all defeated! It was between her and Padre! When They both sparred Chiara was surprised by this guy's new strength and speed.. However, Chiara knew that she'll be defeated and thus she had the last trick on her pocket, which she escaped the duel later by using a teleportation device that transformed into a Portal, which later disappeared as soon as she escaped. 8 years later, He lived inside of 'New Second York' as [[wikipedia:New_York|NY] in the past!] then he was invited by Kuro in the '''Rising sphere tournament!' Appearance and Special Techniques: A Luchadór who evidently have karate pants that has a tiger as a embodied design and it only appears with one leg. He wore a mask even though it's shaped like a helmet! No one ever knew about him doing Wrestling but he does it from time to time. It's the only way to defend himself from Tequila bars. Some say that he is a crazy bear because of his size. He's also a former boxer so some moves like kicking might be very limited unless they are based on minor judo kicks! 1) round and daisy throw. He grabs the opponent legs and turns around while his opponent body flies Note: This does not work with Boss Characters. Instead he'll pull a 3-attack combo. 2) elbow body slam: He smashed his opponent's chest and starts grabbing his opponent until he/she taps out! 3) Flying with Ladders: He goes up in a small ladder while jumping on his opponent body! 4)' Inferno punches:' he Punches his opponents simultaneously and it will turn out that his opponent gets hit with a hard-hit flame-like fists! 5) Flying combo: He jumps and punch his opponents while ending up kicking him/her in the Air! Trivia * He is born on May 5 or also known as Cinco de mayo! * The first Hispanic character in the game. His Ancestry came from Mexico. * unlike other Luchadóres He is one of the shortest of his team. * He has the height as Monsieur Z. This is true because he doesn't Exercise much other than Wrestling outside his coffee place. * He prefers the Positive side, so therefore he is a part of the Violet team. * When he wore the legendary mask he has become very Powerful and his Willpower has grown due to his muscular Strength. * Unlike most people, He doesn't know how to swim correctly. Which is why he almost drown inside his boat. * He is the Second Padre Lucas, The first one was killed by a Border Patrol officer and the Mayan tribe. * He is an Openly Homosexual character. Even though, no one has ever asked him about his Sexuality as status. * From all the fighters and warriors, He really celebrates the "Traditional aspects" of his country. Which he is exiled to return! * his rowing boat was in a Tsunami which is why he landed to Nightstruck Valley, when he first met his ally Zakurono. * He has only met Unicycle once, even though Unicycle was in a Lounge bar in Loracrest, New Second York! Category:Team Violet Category:Heros Category:Protagonist